Wherever You Will Go
by VinnyLB
Summary: Ro is involved in a near-fatal accident and Zee leaves her behind. Can she find him before the NSA does? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**_Wherever You Will Go_**  
**_ by Vanessa L. _**  


Summary: Ro is involved in a near-fatal accident and Zee leaves her behind. Can she reach him before the NSA does? Originally a songfic for "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling, but the lyrics have been removed. The songfic version will be available at tzpnosis dot com.

Chapter One

Zee stood over Ro's hospital bed, staring down at the frail blonde girl. Frail. That was a word that had never fit Ro Rowen, action hero. She had always been strong, tough, confident and stubborn, never weak and helpless. Well, rarely weak and helpless.

"This is what humans call deja vu," he said, more to himself than to the girl. "The feeling that something has happened before. This has happened before, though, hasn't it?" The girl didn't answer. "Too many times," he continued. "You've put yourself at risk too many times for my sake."

_Ro, don't worry about me! Run!_  
_ Zee, I--_  
_ Go!_

He reached out to her and took her hand, hoping it wouldn't wake her up. She was deep asleep, and it was probably better that way. Saying goodbye would have been harder. This time, nothing would stop him from doing what he had to do. No NSA, no Batman bursting in through the window and waking her. Nothing.

_ Don't worry, sir, I won't let her get away!_  
_ West, don't shoot at-- Damn it, West!_  
_ I-- I didn't mean--_  
_ Rush, call for an ambulance! Where's Zeta?_

"Nothing," he repeated aloud. "Not even how I feel about you." His voice had slipped below a whisper, and he waited a moment to regain his composure. "I'm not worried about whether or not you'll be okay when I'm gone. You can go back to Casey and forget all about me. You're a survivor, Ro, you'll get over it. But... I'm not so sure I can make it without you."

He rested her arm back by her side and leaned against the bed's guardrail. "I have to do this on my own. I have to." How was he supposed to say goodbye, he wondered, to someone he cared so much about, someone who wasn't even awake to hear him?

No, not goodbye, he decided suddenly. He leaned in even more, very close to her ear. "When I get my freedom, I'll come back for you, I promise." He thought of kissing her, but if he did, he'd never have the nerve to leave her.

Without a second glance, he left the hospital room and Ro Rowen far behind.

To be continued

**Help save The Zeta Project!** Participate in the letter-writing campaign to Kids' WB. For more information, go to tzpnosis dot com.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wherever You Will Go_**  
**_ by Vanessa L. _**

Chapter Two

Ro sat up slowly, feeling disoriented. She was in a hospital room; that much was obvious. And her stomach _hurt_, not like a stomach ache, but more like a--

Like a bullet went through it. Or more accurately, a laser blast.

She groaned. So that's why she was in the hospital. It was all coming back to her, like a vague nightmare. The feds had caught Zee, and he wanted her to leave him behind and save herself. Right. How could she leave Zee to deal with the NSA on his own? How could she leave him at all, with so much she still had to tell him?

_Zee, I--_  
_ Go!_

So she ran. She buried her face in her hands, her entire chest hurting with the memory of what happened next. West had pulled out a gun, unwilling to let one of the fugitives get away. Bennet ordered him not to fire, but, typical West, he did it anyway.

_Rush, call an ambulance! Where's Zeta?_

Where was Zee? Did he get caught? No, he couldn't have, because the next thing she remembered was someone's arms lifting her off the magway, and Zeta's voice in her ears. "Just hold on, Ro. Just hold on until I get you to the hospital."

She had blacked out after that and woke up here, in this hospital, the blast to her stomach almost completely healed. She was sure that Zee had been the one to bring her here, but where was he now?

Ro forced herself to her feet just as the door flew open. Bennet and his team walked quickly into the room, holoviewers raised. "Search everything," he ordered. "Zeta's never too far from the girl." His eyes fell on Ro and his expression shifted to a polite smile. "Miss Rowen. Made a full recovery, I see."

"And you came to check on me," she sneered. "How sweet."

The smile dropped. "I'm sorry for your situation, but you knew the risks of travelling with a killer synthoid. It would be in your best interest to tell us Zeta's location."

"Even if I knew, why would I tell you?" She spotted her backpack on a nearby chair and grabbed it, heading towards an adjoining room to change clothes and making sure to slam the door in Bennet's face.

He sighed and leaned against the door frame. "This is exactly what I warned you about, Rosalie. This isn't a game anymore. Your life was endangered once again by Zeta."

"No," her muffled voice growled from behind the door. "My life was endangered because your stupid agent got all trigger-happy!"

"West shot at someone he considered a potential criminal. What he did was justified. Please, help me find Zeta now before he hurts someone else!"

There was no answer.   
"Miss Rowen?"

Again, nothing. Bennet pounded on the door, and when no response came, kicked the door in.

Ro Rowen was gone, and the small window was open.

_---------------------_

To be continued

**Help save The Zeta Project!** Participate in the letter-writing campaign to Kids' WB. For more information, go to tzpnosis dot com.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wherever You Will Go_**  
**_ by Vanessa L. _**

Chapter Three

Bucky's face fell at her question, as if she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Well, can you track him or not?" Ro asked, glancing briefly at the vid phone screen and then back at the magway. "He's not with me, and the feds don't have him. You're the only one who can find him."

"It's not that easy, Ro..." He sighed before continuing. "Zeta doesn't _want_ to be found, not by me, not by the NSA, and especially not by you."

"What do you mean?"

"He... he already contacted me. I would tell you what he said, but I think you already know."

"No!" She pulled the car off the road and glared at him. "No, I won't believe that Zeta would leave me! Not without saying goodbye!"

"Ro..."

"Shut up!" She slammed her fist into the receiver, hanging up on the kid genius, then collapsed back into her seat. Bucky was lying. Or this was some trick. She couldn't accept that Zee would just _leave_ her without a word after all this time. Not after everything they had been through together. She lowered her head, stinging tears filling her eyes.

As she looked down, she saw a small box in the floorboard of the car, pushed almost all the way under the seat. Assuming at first that the NSA had slipped a tracking device into her car, she pulled it out carefully. It was the box from a pair of shoes Zee had bought for her some time ago... but she had thrown that box away, hadn't she?

The box was heavy, and she wondered if the shoes hadn't been lost in their escape from the feds. Inside, however, she found something she wasn't expecting.

The first thing she pulled from the shoebox was shriveled, black and dry, and it took her a moment to figure out what it was.

_It's fake, Zee. I promise we'll find you a real rose later, okay?_

She smiled, lightly touching the petals of the dead flower. "Huh," she said softly, to no one in particular. "You saved it, after all these years. Very sentimental, tin man."

She laughed as she pulled out the next item, shaking it a little and watching the "snow" swirl around Golden Bay Bridge. Zee had also kept his little souvenir snowglobe, hidden in this little box all this time. He had been completely entranced by it and kept trying to show her, but she was too excited about finding her brother to notice.

Next from the shoebox came a bundle of papers, printouts from the text news, all written by Casey, all about Zee.

"Synthoid Saves Trolley." That had been Casey's first story, the story that would launch his career as the most successful text news writer, not to mention the fact that it changed the public's opinion of Zeta.

"Government Robot Rescues No-Tech Village." The synthoid stories were becoming very popular. Everyone wanted to know about the mysterious renegade IU.

"Top Secret Lab Destroyed." She shuddered at that article. Casey made no mention of Zee, but he had known how important Selig was to Zee's mission.

Casey... "Of course!" she exclaimed aloud. Her brother kept a close eye on them both. Bucky wasn't her only option after all.

"Casey, I'm really sorry to bother you like this. I know the feds have been monitoring you..." 

The image of her brother on the vid phone grinned. "No problem. It's good to see you again, Bulldozer."

She smirked. "I just wish it could be under better circumstances... You've been keeping up with Zee, haven't you?"

"You think I'd lose track of my top story? Of course I've been keeping up with him. Ever since the Nosis attack, he's been a little hard to find. Seems like I'm always a step behind him... but I have noticed that he's missing a certain loud blonde accomplice."

"He's gone..." She shivered from the cold and briefly glanced around the recharge station, checking for agents. "He left me, and I don't know where he is. I don't know if he'll be back, and I'm scared."

"Then you should be looking for him. Keep checking the text news. I'll publish any information I find. It may be hard to catch up to him, but it's a start."

"Thanks, Casey. I'll keep in touch." She ended the call and turned from the vid phone, walking back to her car. Bucky was a dead end; he wouldn't tell her anything. Casey was more helpful, but as fast as Zee moved, how could she ever find him? No one else could help her now.

_---------------------_

To be continued

**Help save The Zeta Project!** Participate in the letter-writing campaign to Kids' WB. For more information, go to tzpnosis dot com.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wherever You Will Go_**  
**_ by Vanessa L. _**

Chapter Four

Zeta didn't know what had kept him in the small town for longer than necessary. He had found it impossible, as he passed from city to city, to ignore the cries for help, sometimes being required to expose his true form to civilians. Fortunately, the majority of reactions were positive, and he was seen in the same light Casey MacCurdy constantly portrayed him in: a protective, misunderstood synthoid, a wandering superhero.

Despite the fact that his image was improving, Zeta knew there was a downside to his new popularity. The National Security Agency had been tracking him relentlessly, following the rumors of a mysterious hero, and where close to catching up to him. But Agent Bennet and his team were the least of Zeta's concerns. He was more worried about Ro Rowen.

He had intended for her to use the money he had left to go back to Casey, or even the Morgan family in Hillsburg. After all, she couldn't pay for enough hovercar recharges to follow him across the country. Money, food, and patience all run out in time, and no one knew that better than Rosalie Rowen. Unfortunately, that knowledge wasn't enough to keep her from following anyway.

He sighed, a human habit he had picked up on, and leaned back in his seat, staring vacantly up at the faded bus stop sign. It would be so easy, he thought, to let her find him. One way or another, her life was in danger, and he would prefer to be there to protect her. She would be safer. He would be happier. It would be so easy to just stay where he was and let her catch up...

His eyes closed, and the memories came again. Ro, running from the NSA, the laser blast... Ro falling on the ground, her stomach charred from the blast. He hid, impatiently waiting for the ambulance to arrive, disguising himself and lifting her off the magway in his arms. He was terrified, at first, that she was dead, despite the fact that his readouts of her life signs told him differently. Her eyes had fluttered weakly, and she whispered his name. "Just hold on, Ro," he whispered. "Just hold on until I get you to the hospital."

It was a memory he didn't want to relive. He opened his eyes, his advanced robotic vision spotting the approaching bus from a mile away. It would be so easy to stay... but he wouldn't stay.

"Ro," he murmured, "I won't let you be hurt again."

West walked down the cracked sidewalk, his hands shoved in his pockets. This just wasn't his month. First, he had shot the Rowen girl, Zeta's accomplice, as she tried to make a getaway. That wasn't his fault, of course, according to the government. Bennet had said that his action was justified, but West's conscience told him differently. His guilt nagged him, told him he shouldn't have gotten away with it so easily. The girl hadn't really done anything wrong. She was innocent.

And Zeta...

He didn't really know what to make of Zeta, not since Marcia had left the team. Agent Lee had been the sane, level-headed one. If she, in the end, had chosen to believe Zeta, what did that mean?

He pushed the questions from his mind. It was his job as a government agent to blindly follow orders, never to doubt the judgment of Bennet and the NSA. He shouldn't dwell on the unconventional opinions of an insubordinate former team member. Not when there was a killer robot on the loose.

_You'd think he'd be better at covering his tracks,_ he thought, taking in his surroundings, _but maybe he wanted to be found. Not by the NSA, of course. By the girl._ Bennet had ordered them to search the small town separately, to cover more ground. So far they had been unsuccessful, and West doubted they would find Zeta now.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he turned the corner and saw the human form of Zeta rise from a bench at a bus stop. He was staring at something in the distance, and West ducked back around the corner before being spotted, fumbling around in his jacket for his radio.

"Sir," he hissed into it, hoping the synthoid couldn't hear, "I've located the synthoid."

"Stay where you are, West. I'm on my way."

_----------------------_

To be continued

**Help save The Zeta Project!** Participate in the letter-writing campaign to Kids' WB. For more information, go to tzpnosis dot com.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wherever You Will Go_**  
**_ by Vanessa L. _**

Chapter Five

Zeta stood slowly as the bus approached, warily checking his surroundings. He thought he had heard someone nearby, but since he hadn't been paying attention, he couldn't be sure. He almost wished it had been Ro, that she would find him before he could leave. Then he'd have no choice but to take her back.

No such luck. The bus pulled to a stop in front of him. The door opened, and the driver bot waited with programmed patience for him to take a seat. Zeta stepped hesitantly onto the bus and paused, one foot on the first step. Something was still holding him back.

_I'm not worried about whether or not you'll be okay when I'm gone. You can go back to Casey and forget all about me. You're a survivor, Ro, you'll get over it. But... I'm not so sure I can make it without you._

"I can't," he whispered to himself. "I can't make it without you, Ro." He stood there a moment, his head lowered in thought. It was time to stop running from her. It was time to let Ro find him. He would work harder to protect her this time. He loved her, and he couldn't go on without her.

He stepped off the bus, smiling apologetically at the driver bot. "I've changed my mind. I am sorry to have wasted your time."

The apology was lost on the bot, who responded with an insincere "Thank you, have a nice day." The doors closed, and the bus moved on. Zee sank back down onto the bench, resting his head in his hands, lost in thought. Had he really made the right decision?

Halfway down the next block, the bus screeched to a halt.

Ro had all but given up on finding Zee. She was constantly one step behind him; he moved too fast for her or Bennet's team, and he clearly didn't want to be found by either. So, finally, she had decided that the next town she searched would be the last. If Zee wasn't there, she would go back to Casey.

And Zee hadn't been there, she thought with a sigh, pulling the shoebox from her backpack. She opened it, carefully picking up the shriveled, dead rose from the stack of text news printouts. _So, this is how it has to be, huh? You want to just forget me, forget everything we've been through and leave, all because of an accident that wasn't your fault? Fine. If you don't want to be found, then I have no hope of finding you._ She closed her eyes, forcing the tears back. _Goodbye, Zee._

"I recognize that synthoid." An older woman who had been sitting beside her peered into the box at Casey's articles. "He saved a family from a burning house here a few days ago. After that, he just disappeared."

"Yeah," Ro replied icily, "he has a habit of doing that."   
"You know him?"

"He saved my life, too. Then he just disappeared." She closed the box quickly and shoved it back into her bag, hoping the woman wouldn't question her further. She didn't. Ro leaned her head against the window and stared blankly ahead, trying to block all thoughts of Zee. She didn't notice when the bus stopped to let on another passenger. A few minutes passed, and still, no one had stepped through the door, but she paid little attention.

"I've changed my mind," a voice outside the bus said. She looked up. It was an innocent, familiar voice... "I am sorry to have wasted your time."

Ro leapt out of her seat just as the bus began to move again. Outside her window, she could see a young, black-haired man in a purple jacket collapse onto a bench, an emotionally tortured look on his face. She vaulted over the stunned woman, pushing people out of the way as she ran up the aisle.

"_Zee!_"

Zeta stood up when the bus came to a sudden stop, thinking at first that there had been an accident and he would have to play superhero again. Moments later, though, the door slid open and a girl practically fell through, tripping over her own feet. She quickly regained her balance and stared down the block at him.

"Ro," he whispered.

Disbelief rooted her in place at first, then she began to move towards him, slowly at first, before breaking into a run. "Zee!" He immediately moved to shorten the distance between them, catching her in his arms.

"_Twip!_" she growled, angrily beating against his titanium chest with one fist. He was confused; this was not the emotional response he had expected. Still, he held her and waited for her anger to die down. "Why did you do that?" she muttered. "Why did you just leave me like that?"

"I couldn't stand to see you hurt because of me." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, hoping he wasn't hurting her. "I-- I care about you too much."

"You don't leave people you care about," she whispered into his chest.   
"I know... I made a mistake. It was stupid, and it won't happen again. I missed you so much..."   
She smiled up at him. "I missed you too, tin man," she said quietly.

They stood like that for some time, the synthoid staring down at the human girl, his supposedly soulless eyes filled with concern and relief. He had been wrong about her; she was neither frail nor helpless. She could take care of herself, and if, for some reason, she couldn't, he would protect her. But he would never leave her again.

His thoughts slipped back to the day he had left her at the hospital. _ Nothing could have stopped me from leaving her. Not even the feelings I have for her. _ But there had been something that could have kept him with Ro, wasn't there? As he said goodbye, he had wanted to kiss her... but if he had, he would never be able to go. 

He ran his fingers over her face, wondering for a moment if she knew he could actually feel her, that he had been able to for some time. She continued to gaze up at him, but now she looked confused. "Ro," he whispered, "I never want to leave you."

"Zee, wh--" Before she could question him, he leaned forward and pressed his holographic lips against hers. He didn't expect the kiss to last very long; he expected her to move away from him and make some sarcastic comment. At first, she froze, clearly shocked by his uncharacteristic action. Just as he began to pull away, an embarrassed apology ready, he felt her arms slide around his waist, pulling him closer.

  


Agent West watched, wide-eyed, from the corner of the building. It was so obvious now, why the girl followed Zeta, why he had left her behind. She wasn't an accomplice or a hostage, and it wasn't for the creds. She stayed because she loved him, and somehow, he loved her too. It was a strange relationship, of course, the kind of thing Marcia would like. West had to smile. 

They had been so wrong about Zeta, too quick to blame his strange behavior on his programming.

He pulled his radio out of his jacket again, knowing Bennet and his team were getting closer and the fugitives wouldn't have time to get away. "Uh, sir?"

"What is it now. West?"

"I lost the synthoid..."

_----------------------_  
End   
_----------------------_

_Notes: FINALLY finished it! I know, I let West off the hook for shooting Ro, but like Yoshida Megumi said, "he was just being West." Besides, I have more planned for him in a sequel. I just have to finish all these other fics I'm working on..._

**Help save The Zeta Project!** Participate in the letter-writing campaign to Kids' WB. For more information, go to tzpnosis dot com.


End file.
